


My loyalty insane disciple

by CecileEatsMelon



Series: Little Saint (ABO) [4]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:42:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25161814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CecileEatsMelon/pseuds/CecileEatsMelon
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin
Series: Little Saint (ABO) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1849567
Kudos: 7





	My loyalty insane disciple

＊ABO

＊黑道AU

**‧I shot my baby with ____** **？**

在黑社會裡混受點傷是正常的，身上有一兩個子彈造成的傷口也是常見的。組裡地位崇高的大前輩們身上都有所謂勳章，而羅渽民除了左手那個為了黃仁俊刺的傷口外，還有一些小小傷，但都不足掛齒。

就算羅渽民要替老大擋子彈也輪不到他，比他更資深忠心的會先衝上去，擠掉他這個年輕的小Alpha。黃仁俊看他被擠掉也樂得開心，他可不想二十出頭就當鰥夫守活寡，也不想羅渽民斷手斷腳，他扛不起。所以某天晚上羅渽民渾身是（別人的）血回來時，黃仁俊一邊替他洗掉身上的血漬，一邊要他用那些（別人的）血寫血書發誓不准受傷。羅渽民乖乖寫了，但覺得這樣不夠慎重，所以要黃仁俊用尖尖的虎牙咬破他的食指再寫一次。

只可惜黃仁俊的虎牙早就因為羅渽民天天下廚餵飽他牙齒獲得充分運動之下磨平了，所以兩人妥協，用大頭針刺彼此的指尖再舔一下做個形式。黃仁俊連這形式也要走得正式，要羅渽民用左手，他右手。小傷沒關係，但羅渽民要是受重傷的話，黃仁俊就決定哭到眼睛壞掉。

「好沉重的愛喔寶貝。」羅渽民嘆氣，說。

「可是你喜歡。」黃仁俊拉長尾音，說，「渽民啊，你要是真的受重傷還是死掉了，我會馬上去自殺的。你怎麼死掉，我就怎麼去死。」

「如果我是被綁在兩輛火車之間身體被扯斷怎麼辦？」

「那我就把自己綁在兩輛火車之間。」黃仁俊像是在想像那個情景，然後把羅渽民當急流中的柱子一般緊緊抱住。

「不行，那樣屍體好難看，我不能讓你這樣死掉，」羅渽民有點生氣了，認為黃仁俊又在說一些誇張的胡話，但對方的眼神又閃著奇怪的光芒，讓他不得不想，黃仁俊是認真的，嘴唇還高高噘起不同意他，「……我會好好活下去不受傷的。」

這一講興許是立了Flag。組裡出事了，有個混得普普通通、看上去認份幹活的中階幹部，私底下聯合其他幫派的人，把之前好不容易到手的靈骨塔搞掉了；派人去追個理由，沒想到直接斷關係、倒戈敵方，還活捉了一個幹部當人質。一發不可收拾，搞得黃仁俊父親和二哥要親自出馬，這麼大陣仗一群人浩浩蕩蕩過去，羅渽民當然也跟上了。也因為羅渽民被叫去，黃仁俊也少見地跟去了，不過被羅渽民強制命令只能待在車內，不管發生什麼事都不能下車。說完還反鎖車子，要其他人看好黃仁俊，就怕有一點差池。黃仁俊發現中控鎖被鎖住，心裡警鈴大響，猛敲車窗。

「羅渽民！開門！叫你開門！」隔著防彈暗色玻璃根本什麼也看不到聽不到，但羅渽民依然能聽到從車窗後傳來的悶響。

他當然沒有開門，而是撥了快速鍵一號給黃仁俊：「無論聽到什麼聲音都不要下車。如果有人真的突破我們找到了你，躲在車內，絕對不要出聲。小年糕，不要下車，也不要出聲。」

「不要──羅渽民你別這樣──」

「我去工作啦，晚一點我們再去吃港式茶餐廳好不好？你喜歡的那家晶華。」

「羅渽民……！」

「先這樣啦，我出發了。」

手機傳來好長一串的「嘟──嘟──」聲後，黃仁俊惱得把手機摔在坐墊上。連爸爸、二哥都出面的場景，想也知道今天一定會殺個你死我活，而且就算能談贏，也一定會兩敗俱傷。

羅渽民下了令，在一旁守衛的小弟們也不敢不從，怎麼樣都必須保護好小少爺。最近地下社會動盪不斷，生怕有人聲東擊西，明槍易擋暗箭難防，小少爺又那麼衝動暴躁。

他們選了一處廢棄工地談判，被捉走的幹部手被打斷了，往不自然的方向凹折，一幫人看得心裡窩火燒起，但不敢輕舉妄動。這天天氣大好，太陽不大，但空氣乾燥舒適，而且氣溫宜人，任誰看都不該是個火拼的天氣，但也不可能中途喊卡。車上冷氣開得恰好，黃仁俊是越吹越冷，司機正襟危坐，不時用後照鏡窺看小少爺。

不知道是隔音太好還是怎樣，始終沒聽見有什麼動靜，車外的人也保持肅靜，沒有接到任何消息。黃仁俊實在無法忍受，心裡焦急得很，胃又開始絞痛，痛得他摀住肚子。

「小少爺？您還好嗎？」

「不好，」黃仁俊咬牙切齒地說，「……我胃好痛，超痛。」

「我叫志晟幫您買些吃的和胃藥？」

「……算了，等羅渽民回來就好了。」

才剛說完，遠處就傳來槍聲。

黃仁俊立刻從座椅上跳起來要踹門，但經過強化加裝的車子哪是區區人腿踢得開的，司機慌張地求他待在車上，但黃仁俊不肯，執意要踢開車門。

「開門！打開中控鎖！打──開──啊！！」這一聲吼在車裡迴繞，差點沒穿聾司機的耳朵。

「很抱歉真的不行！羅哥吩咐了要看好您！」

又傳來兩聲槍響，這下連司機也慌了，雙手狂抖、雙腿打顫，若不是上了手煞車，怕油門煞車一前一後地踩，車子早爆衝了。可黃仁俊卻忽然安靜下來了。不曉得是不是靈魂綁定的關係，只要羅渽民那有點動靜，他都能感知到。黃仁俊總覺得事情已經走到了一個無法控制的地步，他再不下車不行。

「不開門的話，」他說，「……我就現在用領帶勒死自己。」

司機不敢不聽話。放了黃仁俊。

車門被踢開後，所有人都追上去要撲倒黃仁俊。雖說身版小、又沒什麼力氣，身手倒是夠敏捷的，兩腿一邁就跳出去了。眾人一看，那個平時看著瘦弱又纖細的小少爺搖身一變為百米賽跑選手，莫怪老大以前都叫小兒子小狐狸，除了跑得快外，還鬼得不行。朴志晟要抓他，胸口反被撞了一下，痛得不行。

廢棄工地是蓋到一半就破產的高樓，結構複雜，黃仁俊是順著羅渽民的氣味才找到人的，但沒想到還有地下室。薄荷氣味越來越強烈，還混雜著刺鼻的鐵鏽味，黃仁俊盡可能放輕腳步，吊著漸漸收束的呼吸，來到一柱牆後。

羅渽民和另一個人扭打在地，但並不是正在扭打──而是羅渽民躺在一小灘血泊中，用手肘抵住另一人的喉嚨掙扎，僵持著。另外還有兩個腦袋開花的人倒在地上，不是他們的人，看來都是羅渽民下的手。

羅渽民身上僅一件白襯衫，血從他的左肩汩汩流出，染紅了襯衫，他在中槍之後馬上用最後一發子彈射穿了對方拿槍的那隻手，槍落在遠處，誰也搶不到。可現在回到肉搏的狀態手卻使不上力，就連他的對手也是。兩個人打得難分難捨，同樣處於負傷的狀態不斷拖沓。

黃仁俊就眼睜睜看見羅渽民又挨了一拳後發出撕裂空氣的慘叫，他不知道該怎麼辦，再這樣下去羅渽民真的會死。糊里糊塗就走出柱子外，撿起地上的槍，在羅渽民被壓在地上打、看見他走來要叫他快逃的幾秒之間把槍口抵在那個人後腦上，扣下扳機。瞬間腦漿和血液都像爆掉的百香果一樣噴在羅渽民身上，那個人鼻子以上都炸掉了。

拿不定主意要先反應黃仁俊拿槍殺人好，還是血跟腦漿噴在自己身上的惡臭讓他想吐好。扣扳機的人還先哭了是怎樣。

當兩人狼狽地攙扶彼此回到朴志晟那裡時，所有人都不敢相信那個小少爺終於下手殺人了。然後用超高速將羅渽民送去醫院，交給偷偷經營副業的日裔外科醫師動刀。黃仁俊雖沒哭瞎眼睛，但還是被一幫人強行制止他哭瞎的計畫，打了鎮靜劑後才安靜下來。因為這起事件鬧得很大，就連新聞也罕見地報導了，警方自然是出動人力壓新聞。黑社會的恩仇自己解決一向是警方原則，但搞得地上社會都知道的話，就勢必要出來說點話了。

上次住進總統套房是刺傷自己的手，羅渽民挑眉，看旁邊和蘋果皮打架的黃仁俊，連用削皮刀都不太會。

「我削啦。」

「你受傷耶，不行。」

「我受傷都比你會削，」羅渽民說，「拿來啦，你傷到手怎麼辦。」

事實證明左肩受傷的羅渽民都比黃仁俊會用刀，不只削皮，還順道切了蘋果。

「唷，黑社會，手還好嗎？」忽然房門被轉開，身著全套警察制服的李帝努提著帽子進來了。黃仁俊立刻站起來稍稍鞠躬點頭致意，李帝努也回他一個鞠躬。

每次看見黃仁俊，李帝努都心想羅渽民真是保護他，就連刀也不讓他握，寧可自己忍受手傷替他切蘋果。不過任誰看了這個Omega都會不禁想做護花使者吧。

「還沒死，好得很。」羅渽民說，然後拉著黃仁俊的袖子要他坐下：「不用給他鞠躬啦，給他三分顏色他就開起染坊了。」

「你對來探望你的好朋友太冷淡了吧。」李帝努說，「好歹也是我爸出面幫你們擺平的耶，你們組的公關技能真的是很差。」

「哼，就知道你要說這個，出院後再還人情啦。」羅渽民抓起旁邊被黃仁俊削壞的蘋果，當作棒球一樣丟過去，「謝了。」

「那都好說……這是什麼蘋果啊怎麼削成這樣狗啃一樣……」李帝努嫌棄地看著蘋果，但咬了一口發現味道還可以，就也沒再嫌了，「話說回來，你左手都傷成這樣了，右手也骨裂，還能瞄準人家的頭一擊斃命也是不簡單。」

李帝努還記得趕到現場時，羅渽民已經被載去醫院，他也就只好跟著父親和前輩們在現場偵查。看見屍體死相擊慘，三個都是擊中腦袋，有兩個是普通的射穿而已，最後一個是半顆頭都炸開了。

羅渽民撕開布丁蓋，幽幽地說，「不是我，是仁俊開的槍。」

「哈──？」

李帝努詫異地看著雙腿交叉嬌坐在椅子上的黃仁俊。

**‧Sailor Moon**

電視上在播新版本的美少女戰士，因為畫風實在太詭異了，羅渽民想，這和他童年時期看的完全兜不上啊，愣愣地說，「我還是看舊版好了。」

「什麼舊版？」黃仁俊問。

「舊版的美少女戰士，」羅渽民說，「不覺得新版畫風不好看嗎？我還是喜歡以前的。」

「我沒看過，」黃仁俊咬著冰棒，把兩條腿搭在羅渽民盤起的腿上，「怎麼好像大家都看過，就我沒看過。」

「不然你以前都看什麼？」

「Moomin啊。」

「不是，誰會看河馬卡通啊？」

「他不是河馬！」黃仁俊跳起來，立刻抓起一顆Moomin抱枕抵在羅渽民下巴下，「他怎麼會是河馬！他是森林的小精靈！是精靈！」

「啊……好啦好啦知道了。是小精靈。」

就連羅渽民有時候也覺得自己是不是太寵黃仁俊了，才會連錯認Moomin成一隻河馬都生氣。不過這個想法馬上就被打飛了，因為他看見黃仁俊點開Netflix，點開美少女戰士，點開第一集準備補番。

上次受傷後，老大決定讓他放個長假休養。正好也碰上春節，整座城急急忙忙的人終於願意放下工作，上街熱鬧去。懶得出門人擠人的兩人就成天窩在家裡看電影、大掃除、羅老師的料理教室，請朋友們來試吃，然後逼迫家裡開餐廳的李東赫說羅渽民煮的飯好吃。

不過比春節更重要的是二月十四日的情人節，羅渽民早就準備好了禮物。黃仁俊是天之驕子，從小就被眾人捧在手上呵護的，送什麼都是嫌多，所以羅渽民一直都是除了送些小禮物外，還去學怎麼自製手工書、薑餅屋、西式甜點。去年一個起司青葡萄果凍蛋糕就讓黃仁俊開心得不行。

恰逢春假和情人節互撞，商家樂不可支，雙倍進帳。黃仁俊一大早就進了Tom Ford的VIP室，要店員調出羅渽民的身體數字和所有未對外公開販售的款式，一件一件挑。然後又去了朗格挑錶，挑得累了渴了店員立刻端上花茶給他解渴。店長看擱在絲絨布上的錶都不是黃仁俊常戴的款式，火眼金睛一下就看出來了，說既然要挑伴侶的錶，要不就挑隻能成對的吧。回家路上他蹦蹦跳跳，朴志晟也不敢真的讓他一人走在路上，默默低速行駛跟在後頭。看黃仁俊經過一間服裝店時停了下來。

他也跟著把車停好，問黃仁俊是在看什麼。

「仁俊哥平常有在看這種嗎？」

「沒有啊，」黃仁俊搖搖頭，指著模特兒身上的衣服，「這是不是美少女戰士的那個？」

「喔，對啊。男主角就是穿這個燕尾服和面具。」

「嗯──……」

「你想買？」朴志晟問，「不知道仁俊哥這麼喜歡美少女戰士耶。」

「算了，」黃仁俊大吁一口氣，垂下肩膀，「那不適合我。」

禮物挑好了，食材也買好了，打算就在家裡自己煮頓燭光晚餐。好死不死羅渽民早上被喊去做臨時仲裁，這一裁就是半天過去。黃仁俊三不五時就去冰箱看蝦子死了沒、蛤蜊吐完沙了沒，今天說好要煮西班牙海鮮燉飯和蔬菜烤魚的，番紅花都快枯萎了，羅渽民還沒回家。

等到了晚上九點，羅渽民才拎著訂好的提拉米蘇回家。

「小年糕？」走廊沒開燈，盡頭的客廳倒是有開，不過只有一盞小燈。他扭開一小顆燈泡，就看到黃仁俊──的頭──出現在牆邊。

「你好慢。」他埋怨道，「……我好餓。」

那軟軟的嗓音讓羅渽民舉白旗投降了，提著蛋糕就要去賠罪：「對不起……你看我帶了什麼回來？蛋糕以外還有一個喔，上次請志晟和帝努一起幫我搶到了那個限量的Moomin蠟燭台，要給你當驚喜──……」

羅渽民是沒想到黃仁俊會穿一件女式水手服在家裡等他。那瞬間手上的提拉米蘇都掉地上摔碎了。

白色的寬短袖、深海軍藍的沉重領子、同色的高腰迷你短裙、還有不知道從哪弄來的黑色吊帶襪，這簡直就是色情片裡的標準裝扮，再配上黃仁俊一貫的小鹿般的深色大眼睛，羅渽民已經不知道這是什麼情況了，隨之而來的還有漸漸加重的熱帶水果味。他把粉身碎骨的蛋糕撿起來放在一旁的小茶几上，這兩秒之間他正在做人生最重大的抉擇：究竟是要先把他的Omega抱去臥房裡，還是乾脆點就地正法？羅渽民將兩個選項併在一起，橫抱起黃仁俊放在餐桌上，將他當作待宰魚肉一樣，黃仁俊也順著他的意做隻到口牲肉，雙手雙腿都放了力氣任他擺布。

掀開深藍色短裙後，他發現黃仁俊裡面還穿了女式的黑色蕾絲內褲，只包覆住重點部位，兩瓣臀肉一覽無遺，大腿上兩條繩連住內褲和過膝吊帶襪，羅渽民終於是理解了為什麼有時候遮住一些，反而更顯色情。最討厭的是黃仁俊這時也不做些情色的表情，反而是一張清純得連自瀆都不曾聽過的臉。

「就你會搞這些，」羅渽民輕捏他的臉，扯掉短裙下的內褲，吊帶襪扣子應聲彈開，「小騷貨是到了發情期？嗯？」

「沒啊……」黃仁俊沒有半點掙扎，連做做樣子裝矜持都沒有，就張開自己的全部，腿說張就張，沒了內褲的遮蔽後，裙下的性器高高翹起，鈴口就滴著水，「我這麼用心準備情人節禮物，渽民哥哥不是應該獎勵我一下嗎？」

羅渽民遲早會被這聲哥哥搞到早洩，為了往後的性福，他決定先堵住黃仁俊的嘴再說。將那雙闖禍的嘴唇當作泡泡糖啃咬，兩人不像在接吻更像用嘴唇打架，把嘴裡的空氣都抽光了。黃仁俊學隻無尾熊雙手拴住他，扯他身上的襯衫，力氣之大的都聽到棉線崩裂的聲音，羅渽民怕衣服真的就被扯壞了，自己先脫。沒想到黃仁俊沒學乖，在他脫衣服的空檔曲起腿，用腳尖去戳已經搭起帳篷的地方。

「別亂來。」羅渽民抓他腳踝，扒開他腿，黃仁俊又用另一條腿去戳他腹肌。

「渽民哥哥身材好好喔，」黃仁俊咬住手指，說，「……這裡偷藏槍嗎？怎麼那麼硬？」

「對啦對啦偷藏槍，」羅渽民沒好氣地說，有時候還真受不了黃仁俊在床上的黃腔，和床下那副可愛的模樣差了十萬八千里，但他就吃這套，「你就不要被射得想哭。」

黃仁俊還能講這些話就表示他不夠賣力，等到連哀號都是破碎的時候那就成了。

「才不會──咿！」

才剛說完，兩條腿就被往兩邊分開，翹起的性器和餓壞的小嘴都能被清楚看見，Omega的身體本就與Alpha契合，更別提情慾上來會是什麼情形？就是隨時都濕得可以和自己Alpha開幹的情形。可被這麼一激，羅渽民就不想那麼快滿足黃仁俊了，就算下面硬到爆也得治治小年糕。手指伸進已經濕得泛水的甬道內，發現柔軟得不行。並非Omega的身體本能所致，這明顯是自己先玩過一輪了。

「自己弄過了？」

「喔……」黃仁俊勾住他的腰，將他整個人往前壓，「……不是說了嗎？你那麼慢，我那麼餓。」

操。羅渽民更硬了，憋不住髒話，連連勾起手指在黃仁俊體內翻攪。

「就憑你那小手怎麼可能滿足得了自己？」羅渽民又伸入一指，撐開皺褶，模仿提槍上陣時的抽插動作，插得黃仁俊急喘。但這也不減他的嘴賤，在喘息中偷渡：「小手、每次幫你──打手槍──……不是很爽嗎……啊……！」

話實在太多了，羅渽民讓他坐起來，手指沒停下，改拖住他的臀部，摟著他繼續剛才中斷的吻。這次的吻正常點了，才像普通情侶那樣，黃仁俊雙手環住羅渽民的頸子，揉他最近終於變回深色的後髮，軟舌抹過齒面、捲過舌尖、親得嘴角都是唾沫。後面已經軟得不行，偏偏羅渽民就是不進來，還刻意往他的敏感點戳，戳得他全身發抖，都快要被弄射了，還一直被翻攪出水來。

「……下面很癢……你、什麼時候、要──進來啊！」黃仁俊忍不住大喊，才剛喊完，一根又硬又熱的東西就闖進去了，聲音立刻變了調，從兇悍的大罵轉為走音的呻吟。從空虛到盈滿，簡直就從地獄被拉上天堂，而且還是爽得不行那種。羅渽民揉捏他豐滿的臀肉，也是黃仁俊身上少數有長肉的地方，不然每次幹他看他那單薄的身子都怕幹到一半壞掉了，要不是這兩團肉和那個會咬死人的淫穴，都感覺自己在犯罪。你說怎麼偏偏有人活像營養不良，扒掉衣服後才發現腰有腰線、屁股有肉，還一顆心只撲在他身上。最後那個條件才是讓羅渽民最發瘋的，這個只愛著自己的小妖精、Omega、小年糕、小天使還是小聖人隨便啦，這個只愛著自己的黃仁俊，每每讓他感覺到原來活著真好這幾個字就是這個意思。他原本是不認識也不關心那隻無嘴河馬的，可是黃仁俊喜歡，所以某一天開始他也覺得那隻奇怪的生物好可愛，好想抱起來捏一捏。

粗熱的陰莖被緊緊裹住，每一下突進都撐開更多撫平更多，開發黃仁俊身體更多未到達的地方。每一下插進抽出都溢出一些水來，那噗滋聲響讓黃仁俊罕見地感到羞恥，緊緊抱著羅渽民不敢看他，可是這樣反而叫得更大聲，一聲一聲小動物般的泣吟都迴盪在耳邊。被這樣抱緊，羅渽民沒忍住，又把他壓在牆上吻，也許是太過興奮或是突然發情期被勾起，黃仁俊開始出現過呼吸的現象。

「仁俊、寶貝，喘口氣，深呼吸，深呼吸，」羅渽民把他放倒到沙發上，剛才還是淫靡的狀態，現在卻讓他一顆心被高高吊起。幸好黃仁俊只是暫時陷入過度興奮狀態，跟著他的引導後漸漸緩下來。他摀住自己的臉。

「……還要繼續嗎？」羅渽民問。雖然這是明知故問，因為作為他的Alpha，他能確定這是發情期來了，就算黃仁俊理性拒絕，身體也無法抗拒。

「……繼續，」黃仁俊捧著他的臉，剛剛一陣喘氣後，身體有些疲憊，但又忍不住想要更多，可一開口講話又是有氣無力，「今天是情人節、啊……我不要這樣……還特地買了這個要穿給你看的說……志晟還說什麼才不想知道仁俊哥在房間幹了什麼事……」

就連這一刻抱怨不停的樣子羅渽民也覺得可愛到不行。

他又重新埋進去，緩緩地、慢慢地插，把黃仁俊整個人抱進懷裡，親他的嘴角咬他的鼻尖聞他頸窩裡濃烈的水果香。

「……那寶貝指定……想要我怎麼插……？嗯……？」他貼上去，咬住他的頸子，吮出一個一個紅痕。

黃仁俊沒說話，只是輕輕推開他，然後趴在沙發上，翹起渾圓屁股。羅渽民抓著他的腰，兩人雙雙伏下腰。黃仁俊跟著羅渽民的節奏扭，羅渽民又跟著黃仁俊的韻律動，到最後也不知道究竟是誰依了誰。這個姿勢可以看到臀肉是怎麼跟著他的擺動搖晃的，還可以看見腰窩兩個小凹孔、往下扭的腰線、拱起的蝴蝶谷、染紅了的肩膀，還有被他操開的淫穴。手往前一摸，才發現黃仁俊早就射了一次，這一摸都是蛾白色的精液，還有被操到爽了的前列腺液。他手往上摸，摸到挺立的乳尖，想著今天都還沒照顧到，果然才捏住，黃仁俊就悶哼一聲，要他繼續。

羅渽民雙腿都卡進空隙中，讓黃仁俊兩條腿分得更開，這一卡就進得更深，深得龜頭抵到了什麼，黃仁俊瞬間打了個激靈。這個姿勢不是沒用過，但每次都舒服得他害怕，只能咬著水手服的紅領巾防止些什麼。那熱燙的肉棒每鑿開一寸，他就抽一次，身體被巨大的快感壟罩淹沒，像海嘯一樣，他出不來，只能靠碎掉的嬌喊化解。怕黃仁俊太快射對身體造成負擔，羅渽民拎起他像小貓一樣，就著還插在裡面的姿勢往臥房移動，走一步就頂到那處敏感一下，黃仁俊幾乎是用哭的求他別再動了。就在到達臥房的一步之遙，他終於被頂得必須抓緊門樑才不會摔下，陰莖又一次射出精液，還有精液以外的透明黏液。

到了床上後羅渽民不管了，一下就撕開他的水手服扯掉，讓黃仁俊背對他坐下。又是能將兩人交合地方看光的姿勢，而且還能看小年糕是怎麼起身、坐下、吞吐他的陽具。但黃仁俊很快就動不了了，還是得靠他掐住腰上上下下插。到了一半真的沒了力氣，黃仁俊幾近虛脫地轉身，雙手撐在他胸膛上，艱難地搖，真當作在騎馬一樣。羅渽民喜歡看他身上遍布自己的吻痕和齒痕，指尖勾起黑色的過膝襪，揉捏柔軟的大腿肉。

兩人第一次做愛就成番了，但也僅有那一次，而且也沒發生什麼事。又重回面對面的姿勢，羅渽民凹折他的腿，讓他下半身完全離開床舖，這角度能出力也進得快，黃仁俊被弄得只發得出斷線珠子般的浪吟。

「小年糕、放鬆一點……」感覺到生殖腔被操開，羅渽民下意識想離開，抽出一點後就被拉住。

「……你進來……」黃仁俊軟軟地囁嚅。

「不行啦、」羅渽民想安撫他，但手被拴住，又不可能甩開，只說：「這樣會有寶寶──」

「你就進來啦──……」黃仁俊哭喊道，「有就生了就是啊又不是養不起……」

話音一落，生殖腔就全被操開，在身體裡的陽具成結，龜頭抵在肉壁上射出汩汩濃精。黃仁俊大喘著氣，又再次死抱住羅渽民羅渽民也死抱著他生怕一分開彼此就會立即死去。

瘋了，這要是真的懷上該怎麼辦。黃仁俊會不會捶死他？

‧ **Distance**

家裡的體重計前有貼一張記錄表，是醫生囑咐的，詳細記錄下孕期的體重變化也是課題之一。前四個月還增胖了些，表格上的數字緩慢增加，但到了第五個月後，數字開始停滯，維持在某個數字。羅渽民看黃仁俊肚子越來越大，體重卻反減不增，擔憂地每天連環call醫生怎麼辦是不是該給他開增胖菜單這樣是不是表示仁俊瘦了寶寶會有問題嗎需要打營養針嗎照個超音波嗎請醫生馬上排個檢查。

「羅渽民！不要煩人家！」黃仁俊搶走他的手機，連忙對電話那頭的醫生道歉，掛掉後把手機甩去沙發上：「醫生說胎兒正常成長，體重有增加。」

「但是你變瘦了！」羅渽民崩潰地大喊，實實在在的崩潰，叫喊聲像暴風雨一樣轟隆轟隆，只差沒有一把鼻涕一把眼淚而已，他衝去把手機拿回來，「我要問醫生，明明每天都餵你吃一堆飯為什麼還是瘦了！」

「就跟你說不要煩人家！有其他懷孕的人也要找醫生啦！」黃仁俊又搶走他手機，這次他不丟沙發，而是丟進烤爐裡，「再過來我就開烤箱了！」

暴風雨這才稍微消停減弱，變成午後雷陣雨，再變為毛毛雨。

「我是，」羅渽民訥訥地說，「……真的很怕你這樣下去身體會出問題……」

「我沒事，每天走路下班回家，固定時間運動，三餐正常進食，看起來哪裡有問題嗎？」黃仁俊皺起眉，一數自己每天的行程，規律得不行，簡直像上了發條鬧鐘一樣，時間一到身體就催促他走走走吃吃吃睡睡睡。朴志晟說要親自開車送他上下班他不願意，說必須保持運動習慣才行，到時候生產也會順利。

「而且又不是只有你在餵，李東赫三不五時就拿一鍋湯來我辦公室，還寫一張懷孕菜單給我，搞得大家還以為我們雙O家庭咧。」

「明明人家才是你老公……」說著，就大力吸鼻子，把鼻涕吸回去。

「靠你是易感期喔哭什麼哭？」

「……哭一下也不行喔。」

「總之，」黃仁俊從烤箱中拿回他的手機，說，「我身體超健康，請這位準爸爸不要每天大哭大鬧了，不然寶寶出生後我每天洗腦他一起笑你幼稚。」

「……知道了。」羅渽民終於拿回手機。他巴巴地望著差點被烤焦的機子，手指躊躇在董醫生這一欄，但看看黃仁俊，又不敢打。只能又窩回廚房，繼續開發能給黃仁俊補身子的菜單。

羅渽民決定去查有沒有能加進餐點裡的愛情靈藥，他不想每天都被黃仁俊吼了。

End.


End file.
